Of Pirates and Babies
by weirdyourthisreadcanyouif
Summary: Will and Elizabeth have been happily married for 2 years, but a series of events is about to change their lives. What happens if Barbossa came back with his mottley pirate crew?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: okie doke its not all mine... the idea isn't really even mine, actually it kinda is but we'll give it a go. Okay ummm being the lazy person (not really) that I am I tried to write this how the characters would say it (i.e. mom-mum, dad-papa.. in later chapters its shows more) but you get the idea, use your imagination. Okay lets also use our imagination and give them some better enhanced medical technology... ( okay capeche? Capeche!! Enjoy...  
  
Summary: Will and Elizabeth are happily married, but something life changing is about to happen in their relationship. What happened if somehow Barbossa came back along with his band on nasties?  
  
Welcome to... Of Pirates and Babies  
By: Pirateofthepearl05  
  
Chapter 1: To Be or Not To Be?  
  
Elizabeth ran the comb through her long curly locks as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She like it but it seemed as though there was something missing from her life. Her thoughts were interupted when a knock on the door caused her to almost fall from her vanity chair. "are you decent? Not like that matters" the familiar voice called through the door. The knob turned slowly as Will Turned strutted into the large bedroom. He gazed at everything around him, the shutters, the paned windows, the silky sheets and comforter on the bed, the blazing fire just feet from him, and then his eyes fell on the queen of his thoughts, his Elizabeth, cloaked in the glow of the fire, her face was illuminated as well as her body when she stood up and walked to him her hair bouncing as she swung her arms around his neck, he brought his lips to hers as they kissed softly, it was a nice kiss, not a hard rough thing like they had sometimes done before hours of lovemaking, this one was different, Will could tell something was up with his wife, but didn't bother to spoil the moment. He brought his lips to her neck and kissed the soft flesh there. "My lady?" a womans voice called from the doorway. Elizabeth dropped her head to Wills shoulder looking at the woman over his back. "yes Maria?" She answered moving from Wills embrace. "Doctor Hemphil's office called and cleared your appointment for Thursday" she replied. She caught young Wills worried eye and smiled at him before turning around. "Thank you Maria" Elizabeth said almost in a whisper. "are you ill my love?" Will asked concern raking his voice as he followed her to the bed holding her hand as she sat, he knealt next to her bed and rubbed her knee gently. "no. I just have been feeling a but lightheaded, thats all. Just wanted to make sure it was nothing serious." She replied smiling lightly at him. Elizabeths expression changed as she ran past Will to the bathroom, her retching noises hurt Wills ears and he wished she would tell him the truth about what was wrong. She returned moments later and sat back down. "okay well... " Will started but was interrupted by Maria as she told the couple supper was ready. They exited the room together and sat at the dinner table in the large oak living room. Will could tell something was wrong with Elizabeth, she picked around her food at dinner, refused the pie at desert, and didn't touch the fine imported wine from France. Will had to know what was wrong it was killing him to see her this miserable.  
  
Xx Thursday Morning Xx  
  
"Your name dear" a young woman asked as she started to sort through a stack of patient files. "Elizabeth Turner" she replied looking at the woman as she smiled. "Okay then, right this way honey" she said as she grabbed the file and led Elizabeth to a slightly large room equipped with a cushioned exam table, some machines, cabinets, and random doctor supplies. "now just put this on and the doctor will be right with you" The woman said as she excited the room. Elizabeth ran the paper gown through her hands and quickly changed. She stared at the different supplies and machines around the room as she waited. "Mrs. Turner" a voice said as a tall but young-maybe late 20's year old man walked in cloaked in a doctors coat. "yes" she smiled as he walked to her looking over the papers in his hand. "I hear your not feeling to well now are you?" he said as he made some marks on his paper. "yes sir" she answered sweetly a smile on her lips. "well lets check you out shall we?" he said as he gently laid the exam table down pulling on some latex gloves, and squeezing some liquid gel stuff on them. He arose moments later from her elevated thighs as he made a few more marks on his paper. "anything?" she asked as she sat back up. " well its nothing to serious" he said peeling off his gloves. "nothing that won't go away in about 7 months or so" he said smiling. "you mean I'm..." she started to say but couldn't get the words out. "pregnant, yes you are, your about 8 weeks pregnant Mrs. Turner. The baby is perfectly fine and nice and healthy as are you. I recommend you come back and see me in about 3 to 4 weeks. " he said to her, but she was to busy spacing out about the small being living inside of her. "Mrs Turner?" the doctor said waving a hand in front of her face. "oh, yes, yes of course 3 to 4 weeks. Thank you doctor" she said quickly dressing herself and heading for home. She arrived at the Turner house about an hour after her appointment and the first person to greet her was the one she wished wouldn't. "how did it go? Are you okay? What did he say?" Will asked as she walked into the house and sat down on the large sofa in front of the roaring fireplace. "everything is fine, the baby, me, everything's fine" she said, realizing she slipped she did her best and hoped he hadn't heard that small detail. "baby... did you just say baby?" he asked looking at her. "yes.... I'm pregnant" Elizabeth said looking at him as Will toppled over onto the floor.  
  
To be continued..... X Chapter 2 Up on Friday X  
  
Please read and review, they count, the more the better, ummm chapter 2 should be up by Friday... so yeah talk to yall later... thanks for reading. 


	2. A Lovely nighta lovely night

Authors Note: wow! I've never gotten this many reviews for a story before. Thanks to all of your comments and "constructive criticism" umm I'm not sure what happened to my formatting, everything was laid out perfectly and for some reason didn't up load right, I'll try this chapter if it does it again I'll check it out. Also, sorry for any confusion about "latex gloves" yes I was trying to sort of modernize the medicine and technology back then to make it a little easier since I'm not familiar with much of how they did things back then, so I'm gonna try to make it a little more old fashioned. Savvy? Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: not mine, but if you want to sell it to me i'll buy it. Summary: Will and Elizabeth are happily married, but something life changing is about to happen in their relationship. What happened if somehow Barbossa came back along with his band on nasties?  
  
Of Pirates and Babies By: pirateofthepearl05  
  
Xx Chapter 2: A lovely night..A lovely night xX  
  
"Will! Oh my gosh. Someone help me please!!" Elizabeth turner yelled as she shook her husband not getting any response she quickly listened for him breathing 'whew thats a good thing' she though to herself as Maria came into the room quickly. "Everything okay my lady?" she asked kneeling down next to Elizabeth. Wills eyes started to flutter open as he stared up at his lady love. "Yes Maria, everything is fine now. Thank you for being so quick" Elizabeth replied softly as she smiled and dismissed the servant. "your not lying? Your sure?" Will asked sitting up from his previous position. Elizabeth took his hand as he stood and fixed his clothing. "no, the doctor confirmed it" she answered laying her hand on her bottom abdomen. "no more corsets for a while huh? Damn" Will said half to himself, and half to all who may be listening. Elizabeths giggles brought him back to reality. He was going to have a child, a child he and his lady love had created together. He would be a grand child, would learn to sword fight, and be a brave brave boy. But what if he was a she? Will pondered on the thought and then looked into Elizabthes chocolate brown eyes as he envisioned a little girl running through a grassy field her long curly brown tresses flowing in the wind much like her mothers did. "Will? Are you listening to me?" he heard in the back of his mind, until a sharp pain hit him on his left side. "oww!" he yelped turning towards Elizabeth. "what was that for?" he asked as she giggled at his reaction. "you spaced out, I was trying to tell you everything the doctor said and you seemed to be somewhere else. Much like your doing right now" She said as she looked at him quizzically wondering what he was thinking. "Elizabeth?" a knock at the door came as Will sat down on the bed and Elizabeth strutted to the large oak door opening it to reveal her father and a few servants. "Father, what are you.... I mean is something the matter?" she asked lightly hugging her father. "no, nothings the matter. Theres a grand banquet tonight to celebrate the new induction's to our group of fine troops. We'll be ready for whatever comes." Her father said opening her blinds and the window revealing the large open ocean. "and you want me to go. But I have other plans, William and I were to go out for a picnic" she replied taking Wills hand. "at 7pm tonight your going on a picnic, don't picnics usually take place in the afternoon hours Elizabeth?" he asked. She knew she had blown it, and gave into him. "fine, I'll go, as long as William can." She squeezed her husbands hand tightly and smiled as her father nodded satisfied at her answer. "alright then, I will have a carriage come pick you two up tonight around 6pm" he replied before exiting the room shutting the door behind him. "okay, I'll look for it then" Elizabeth answered sitting on the bed next to Will. "they need to know Elizabeth" he said to her kissing her shoulder. "and they will by midnight tonight, we are to tell them at supper" she said sternly as she waltzed to her closet pulling out a long silvery colored dress, she draped it over her dressing room doors as she peeked around the corner at Will. He rose and walked to her. "Im off to the shop. I'll be back in an hour" he said kissing her forehead then grazing his lips over hers. "okay, see you in a bit" Elizabeth called as he exited.  
  
Xx on the other side of the palace xX  
  
Jack Sparrow gnawed on a green apple as he took a swig of Frances finest rum. He hummed a tune to himself looking out at the palaces and mansions in front of him. This was it, the village the Pirates of the Pearl had invaded only 2 years before, the place in which he fought with one of his greatest side kicks, William Turner. The news of Turners marriage to Elizabeth Swan had traveled fast and Sparrow was certain he would pay them a vist. What were friends for? He was drawn from his thoughts as his boat began to shift. "damn!" he said to no one in particular as he grabbed a bucket and slugged off bucket after bucket of sea water. "Im coming Will... just need'a get my boat there in one piece." Sparrow said as he looked out at the up and coming city.  
  
Xx That night at the Party xX  
  
The dining hall was nicely done up, candles and flags hung high as guests were seated for the dinner. At the moment guests were getting ready to feast on a fine supper. Elizabeth had just returned from the bathroom taking her seat next to Will. She had been greeted by many people her father had known, and was introduced to many others who wished her and her husband the best of luck. "we should tell them sometime in the next hour my love" Will said as he whispered into Elizabeths ear, kissing her neck before returning to the plate of food in front of him. Elizabeth rose from her seat and tapped a knife to her glass. "excuse me! Excuse me I have an announcement to make." She said smiling at her father. She was interrupted as the doors of the dining room were violently swung open. "yo ho yo ho! A pirates life for me... 'ello all... this is the day you will always remember as the day that your fine dinner was interrupted by.... " Jack Sparrow waltzed up to the fine troops all lined up and tidied up like gentlemen and tapped their heads. "Who are you? And what do you want? Governor Swan asked. "Jack Sparrow" Will and Elizabeth replied in unison. "its Captain Jack Sparrow, why is that so hard?" Jack said as he grabbed a drumstick from a platter and began to gnaw on it. "you were about to make an announcement Ms. Elizabeth" Jack stated sitting in a nearby chair and propping his feet up on the table in front of him. "go ahead" Will said taking her hand as he stood with her. "yes, yes of course. Will and I are.... " She couldn't seem to find the words and she shifted uneasily. "Elizabeth is pregnant" Will found those words and stated them well. To well. The room was left in silence. Governor Swan fell backwards in his chair.  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
Xx Chapter 3 up by Tuesday xX  
  
A/N: Yes I know Tuesday seems like a long time. But im on the rodeo circuit and have a big 3 day competition Friday night, Saturday and Sunday. I'll try and write some chapters while im gone and post them when I get back... maybe I'll post 2 chapters??? Thanks for all the reviews. 


End file.
